Junette Harris
Junette "June" Annabelle Harris is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. She first appears in the pilot episode of Season One, In The Beginning, auditioning for Jackson High's glee club, The Unitards. She was a cheerleader until in Break Up, she accidentally knocks the human pyramid over, and cheerleading coach Margret Ellis angrily kicks her off the squad. Earlier on in the season, she dated Tommy, but broke up with him in Spying, and in Break Up, getting together with Andy, who had had a crush on her. Later, in Duets, Part 1, she was paired up with Tommy for The Unitards duet competition. Andy ended up breaking the relationship off when he found out she had been cheating on him with Tommy. She is currently still in a relationship with Tommy. June is portrayed by actress, Bonnie Wright, and was created by DisneySparkles. Appearance June is a stunning, pretty, young girl. Her ethnicity is Canadian with a Scottish/Irish decent. She has very pale skin, but always wears a bronzer to give it a slight tanned glow. June actually wears contact lensed glasses, but she refuses to wear them unless absolutely necessary. She has a slight scar on her left side from her scoliosis surgery. Her hair is red, between elbow and shoulder length, which she wears back with a headband or pulled into a ponytail. Personality June thrives for a life in front of a crowd. Whether she be acting in the local play, or district speech competitions, she lives for crowd reaction. She is the top of her class. She has a very different sense of humor (for example, she thinks The Rocky Horror Picture Show ''is a million times funnier than ''The Hangover). She loves to look pretty, dressing up and having her hair and makeup done, she's like her mom's personal Barbie doll. She loves musical theatre, and was determined she was going to marry John Tartaglia until she found out he was gay. She is very opinionated, excels at debates, and loves to yell at people, as she hates being wrong. She hates physical confrontation, and will never throw the first punch. Her favorite movies are Disney movies, not because they are childish, but because they are nostalgic, and you can get a lot more humor out of them as a teenager than you ever could as a child (Such as the raunchy scene between Lumiere and Babette in'' Beauty and the Beast). She enjoys following Flynn Rider on Twitter. She thinks homophobes are dirty trashcans full of poop, and stands up for gay rights, even though she's straight. Some of her major idols include Amy Adams, Barbra Streisand, Liza Minelli and Jim Henson. June is generally a very friendly person and likes to meet new people and learn about them. June prefers English and History to Math and Science. When faced with having to break bad news, she tries to sugar coat it. She is a teachers pet but not a suck-up. Biography History June was born in Charlottetown, PEI, to her parents, Brandon and Casey Harris. She was born on June 21. Two other daughters were born after she was born - Hayley (14 years old) and Anna (11 years old). She was reading and writing at a kindergarden level at the age of three. Her academics have always been something she's taken pride in. However, she gets too competitive about it that it often intimidates others, so she's made very few friends. The few close friends she does have she’s met through drama club or cheerleading, they're a rather loud bunch. In middle school she was diagnosed with scoliosis, but has since had the corrective surgery and has recovered. Season One 'In The Beginning ' June makes her first appearance in the pilot episode of Glee: The Unitards, as a cheerleader, auditioning for The Unitards, the glee club at Jackson High. When Justine, who is also auditioning, chooses the same song to audition with as June, Jesse St. James, the director, tells the two to sing it as a duet rather than a solo. They perform There's a Fine, Fine Line from Broadway show ''Avenue Q. At the end, Jesse praises them for their oustanding voices, but says that he doesn't like how the original is sung by a puppet, as well as that the song is originally a solo, to which the girls argue with him saying that he was the one who made them sing it as a duet version. Songs Season One Solos Call me maybe slushie.png|Call Me Maybe (Break Up)|link=Call Me Maybe I'm not that girl slushie.png|I'm Not That Girl (One Will Always Follow)|link=I'm Not That Girl Tell me something i don't know slushie.png|Tell Me Something I Don't Know (Back-up by Simon) (The Bright Lights)|link=Tell Me Something I Don't Know Don't nobody bring me no bad news slushie.png|Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News (He's The Wizard)|link=Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News River slushie.png|River (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=River Duets There's a fine, fine line slushie.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line (With Justine) (In The Beginning)|link=There's a Fine, Fine Line Build me up, buttercup slushie.png|Build Me Up, Buttercup (With Tommy) (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Build Me Up, Buttercup A whole new world slushie.png|A Whole New World (With Tommy) (Duets, Part 1)|link=A Whole New World As long as you're mine slushie.png|As Long As You're Mine (With Tommy) (The Bright Lights)|link=As Long As You're Mine Wonderful slushie.png|Wonderful (With Jason) (The Bright Lights)|link=Wonderful The shadow of your smile slushie.png|The Shadow of Your Smile (With Harmony) (The Bright Lights)|link=The Shadow of Your Smile Me party slushie.png|Me Party (With Justine) (Be Strong)|link=Me Party We are never ever getting back together slushie.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (With Andy) (This Is Who I Am)|link=We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Defying gravity slushie.png|Defying Gravity (With Justine) (This Is Who I Am)|link=Defying Gravity Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *The actress who portrays June (Bonnie Wright) is most famously known for her role as the character, Ginny Weasley in the Harry Potter series. The name Ginny sounds very similar to June, and it is possible that the name was inspired or chosen by/because of the similarities between the two names. *June's parents, Casey and Brandon, named their daughter June because she was born in the month of June. *June is the only character to have a relationship with Andy Jones. Andy's only onscreen relationship was with June. *She was originally auditioned not as a cheerleader, however Jordan felt it would be easier if she were on The Super Girls as she could be introduced with Justine, plus, it added an ititial storyline for, which was her time on the cheerleading team. *One of Junette's biggest idols is Amy Adams, who happens to portray Amy Sky on this fan fiction. *Much like Harmony Harpse, one of her biggest musical idols is Barbra Streisand. *Is in the same maths class as her best friend Justine Callaway. *Brittany Pierce called her "Junette Brunette" in Reunited, although June's hair isn't a brunette color. This is why June and Tommy tried to explain to Brittany the difference between her hair color and a brunette's. *Currently, it is rumored that the actress who portrays June is in a relationship with Glee star, Jacob Artist. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Former Members of The Super Girls Category:Jackson High School Students Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters Category:Season Two Characters